


Guess I love you

by CrystalSnow17



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, GFriend references, Genderbend, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, comedia, hanahaki, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSnow17/pseuds/CrystalSnow17
Summary: El amor a veces toca tu puerta con delicadeza y te muestra un mundo color de rosa una vez le dejas entrar.Pero otras veces solo respeta tu privacidad tocando tu puerta, y reafirma su autoridad entrando de todos modos para golpearte hasta que mueras.Serie de one-shots sin relación alguna entre ellos, participando el quinto reto de la Comunidad DL en discord: las siete ships.
Relationships: Kino (Diabolik Lovers)/Sakamaki Reiji, Mukami Ruki/Tsukinami Shin, Mukami Yuuma/Sakamaki Subaru, Mukami Yuuma/Tsukinami Carla, Sakamaki Ayato/Sakamaki Reiji, Sakamaki Kanato/Tsukinami Shin, Sakamaki Subaru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

╔══════æææ══════╗

 **Título:** (NO) Me gustas tú

 **Tipo:** One-Shot

 **Género:** Comedia, romance, femslash.

 **Shipping:** Fem!Ruki/Fem!Shin

 **Sinopsis:** A Ruki no le gustan las chicas, pero no puede negar que encontrar a la fundadora supuestamente cantando la canción de un grupo de chicas fue por lo menos... adorable.

 **Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** Shojo-ai (ChicaxChica), OOC, Genderbend, humor extraño (?)

** _Participante del reto 5 de la comunidad DL en discord._ **

╚══════æææ══════╝

* * *

Ruki caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, era casi momento de regresar a casa, pero ella tenía que buscar algo en la biblioteca que había olvidado antes. En medio de la tranquilidad y el casi nulo ruido que se apreciaba en las instalaciones de Ryotei, la Mukami alcanzó a escuchar algo de música reproducirse en el altavoz del celular de una chica de primer año mientras pasaba junto a ella, el idioma le pareció extraño por un momento ya que no prestaba demasiada atención, pero pronto lo identificó como coreano, uno de los idiomas de los que tenía conocimiento, si no básico, intermedio. Bufó algo divertida, pensando en lo altamente probable que era el hecho de que la chica no supiera lo que decía la letra, pero no le dio importancia.

Entró a la gran biblioteca, que estaba vacía casi por completo, y avanzó entre algunos estantes hasta llegar a un área donde habían mesas con sillas para los estudiantes. Justo en la última de estas mesas se encontraba una bolsa de tela gris que antes había dejado ahí, suspiró con alivio y la tomó, dentro de ella estaba un regalo que había conseguido para sus hermanos. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Se regañó mentalmente a sí misma mientras salía de la biblioteca. 

Cuando creyó que su día escolar terminaría sin ningún evento significativo, mientras iba de camino a la salida, escuchó una voz familiar maldecir por un momento, y entonces, el sonido de esa misma voz comenzó a cantar una melodía que antes había escuchado proveniente de un salón casi vacío. Ruki se detuvo, curiosa, ocultándose para no ser vista por la dueña de dicha voz. Contuvo la risa, escuchando el mal pronunciar de la chica que intentaba cantar sin mucho éxito.

—¡¡AGH!! —la fundadora se revolvió el cabello en desesperación—. Maldita sea la música pegadiza que escuchan los humanos... Pero... —volteó a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verla—. ...Igual no es tan mala... y podría usarla para... ...eso...

Mientras Shin colocaba un celular (¿Que dónde lo consiguió? es un misterio) recargado sobre una pizarra, Ruki se acercó lo suficiente para poder ver, oculta detrás de una pared que separaba el pasillo del salón. Los escritorios y las sillas estaban todas amontonadas en un rincón, por lo que había mucho espacio libre, ¿para qué querría la Tsukinami un lugar así? 

La melodía que antes había escuchado Ruki sonó desde las bocinas del celular, a la vez que escuchaba a la fundadora murmurar "esta es la buena..."

Shin imitaba los pasos de baile del vídeo de la canción, sus movimientos eran bastante torpes, pero aún así lo intentaba. Ruki suspiró y la observó tropezar con sus propios pies y caerse al suelo, la escuchó quejarse y levantarse al instante. Shin respiró profundo.

—¡Mi corazón se enloquece solo cuando vienes tu...! —La Mukami arqueó una ceja y sonrío, algo sorprendida y posiblemente divertida. La letra de la canción estaba en japonés, por lo que no había ninguna palabra mal pronunciada. Claro que, la inestable voz de Shin le hacía gracia, eso y como intentaba moverse igual que las coreanas del vídeo.

—... POR LA ETERNIDAA~D AHH... —La fundadora, confiándose de que podría cantar mucho mejor que una de las chicas que estaban en el vídeo, gritó la nota alta de la misma. Ruki no podía, oh no, ya no podía aguantarlo más: al ver a Shin seguir tropezando e intentando cantar al nivel de una voz de tipo soprano lo perdió todo y comenzó a reír.

Reconociendo esa risa, Shin se sonrojó y volteó en dirección a la puerta, donde estaba la vampiresa recargada contra el marco de la misma riendo a carcajadas. Apretando los dientes con fuerza le lanzó una mirada de reproche antes de correr a apagar el celular. La Mukami solo seguía riendo y riendo, cuando Shin se acercó a ella a pasos agigantados apretando los puños con el rostro aún sonrojado.

—¡¿De qué tanto ríes, escoria inferior?! —Ruki pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró intentando calmarse, provocando aún más la ira de la joven Tsukinami.

—Solo es que... —ella volvió a reír una última vez, antes de respirar profundo para calmarse de verdad esta vez—. Cantas mal, Shin, ¿qué te puedo decir? 

—¡¿Cómo te atreves...?! —En el ojo visible de Shin se podía percibir un pequeño brillo de desilusión, a pesar de que tenía el ceño fruncido. Cruzó los brazos y lanzó una mirada burlona a la Mukami—. Bien, ¿por qué no cantas entonces y lo haces mejor, sabelotodo?

—Cantar no es mi trabajo, es el de Kou —respondió sin darle mucha importancia—, y por eso sé identificar cuando alguien canta bien o mal, sus primeros días ensayando en casa fueron una tortura para mis oídos, igual que tu... actuación de ahora... 

—¡¡UNA PALABRA MÁS Y TE MATARÉ, MALDITA!! —Amenazó la fundadora, Ruki rodó los ojos, jugando con un mechón de su cabello sonriendo con un aire de cinismo.

—No lo harías de verdad, ¿no, _**Shin-chan**_? —Shin se quedó en silencio por un momento, ¿cómo era que, a pesar de nunca haberle dicho nada de sus sentimientos, podía esa vampiresa actuar como si lo supiera todo? Diciendo cosas como esa, siempre en los momentos adecuados... Se sentía transparente cuando tenía que confrontarla por culpa de sus ojos que siempre lograban ver a través de su alma y su corazón, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, tenía una imagen y un orgullo que proteger. ... 

—... ...Espera, ¡¿ME LLAMASTE **_"SHIN-CHAN"_**?! —Saliendo de sus pensamientos repentinamente depresivos y pastelosos que la joven Mukami le hacía sentir, para darse cuenta de la forma en que acababa de ser llamada.

—Si, _**Shin-chan**_ —a pesar de que hablaba con un tono neutral, la sonrisa y mirada descaradas que se presentaban en el rostro de Ruki no desaparecían, al mismo tiempo que, una vez más, las mejillas de Shin tomaban tantas sombras de rojo como era posible mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¡¿CÓMO OSAS LLAMARME DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE AL MALDITO MONIGOTE MAL DIBUJADO DE ESA SERIE PARA NIÑOS HUMANOS?! ¡¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ, BASURA VAMPÍRICA!! 

—Oh, pero yo solo estaba usando un honorífico... —Ruki se encogió de hombros, Shin se estremeció un poco al notar que ella misma había insinuado el insulto hacia su persona, sin saber que eso era lo que Ruki quería que creyera—. Claro que, si quieres pensar que ese dibujo animado se parece a ti, ¿quién soy yo para romper tus ilusiones?

—¡¡Cállate!! —Mientras que Shin estaba avergonzada por toda la situación, Ruki no pudo evitar reír levemente ante su rostro colorado y ojos cerrados (...¿ojo cerrado?) por la vergüenza... Era tierna, a su manera. La Mukami miró a otra dirección, pensando en eso. A Ruki no le gustan las chicas ¿cierto? Pero eso no era un problema... Podía reconocer la belleza de otras mujeres sin que su sexualidad tuviera algo que ver.

Eso, o su clóset es cómodo y no dan ganas de salir de él. Probablemente eso.

Shin la miraba, había un silencio un tanto incómodo entre ellas, pero no sabía qué decir para romper el hielo.

—... Así que, ¿para qué estabas... practicando esa canción? —Shin se sintió tomada por sorpresa ante esa pregunta, por lo que comenzó a balbucear durante un momento antes de que Ruki la interrumpiera—. Es acaso... ¿Que a la honorable fundadora Tsukinami Shin le gusta alguien? Qué inesperado.

—¡¿Eh?! Pues... Pues si es así, ¿qué te importa? 

—No me importa, por eso pregunto. Es curiosidad. 

El corazón de Shin sintió dolor, pero al mismo tiempo casi podía sentir que su pulso se aceleraba. Al menos, lo imaginó, tiene corazón, si, pero es de decoración, no es como si latiera o algo por el estilo.

—...Es así. 

—Ya veo.

...

...

—¿No vas a preguntar quién es?

—¿Vas a decirme quién es?

...

...

—No.

— Ahí está tu respuesta.

Y el silencio regresó.

La mirada de Ruki, fría como el hielo, miraba un punto fijo en la habitación, Shin, al notar esto, dirigió su mirada a ese mismo punto para encontrarse con... nada. Parpadeó un par de veces y volteó a todos lados, sin saber qué estaba viendo su crush en ese momento.

—¿Qué estás...?

—Me gustas tú —de pronto soltó Ruki, Shin volteó a verla con nerviosismo, esperando que sus palabras fueran verdad.

—¡¿L-lo estás diciendo en... en serio?! —Mientras las esperanzas de Shin se extendían hasta las estrellas tal como deseaba que hiciera su reino, Ruki la miró con una expresión en blanco.

—Supongo, es el nombre de la canción que cantabas.

Todo se derrumbó, dentro de Shin, dentro de Shin.

—...¡L-LO ES! ¡¿Y QUÉ?!

—Por cierto... —Ruki chasqueó la lengua, divirtiendose con todos los comentarios que hacía—. ¿Hace un momento acabas de insinuar que yo siento algo por ti? Quién lo diría...

—¡CLARO QUE NO! Solo dices cosas raras, eres tonta, por eso lo dices ¿verdad? Esta gente inferior... 

—Ah, tu cara está roja de nuevo. ¿Entonces te gusto yo?

—... ...¡NO! 

—Menos mal. Yo soy hetero. 

— _Lo sé, eres tan hetero que me dueles..._ —pensó Shin haciéndose bolita mentalmente al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantener su rostro en modo poker face para no llamar demasiado la atención de Ruki.

La vampiresa rió una vez más notando los intentos de Shin por ocultar sus obvios sentimientos.

Ruki lo había notado hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca, nunca pensó en darle una oportunidad. Ruki sabía que Shin sentía algo por ella, y ese algo no era únicamente odio y rechazo, no, era amor, había llegado muy fácilmente a esa conclusión.

Principalmente porque Kou y Yui le llegaron con el chisme recién aprendido de que era crush de Shin, hace unos... ¿nueve meses o así? Los rubios le contaron con tal diversión y ternura que sentía que estaban atentando contra ella. 

_—Ruki-chan, ¿haz pensado que harías buena pareja con una chica~? —Recordó las palabras de su hermano ese día, como si ella quisiera algo así._

_—No, me gustan los hombres, no las mujeres —aclaró intentando cerrar el asunto esa noche que estaban cenando los cinco habitantes de la mansión, sus tres hermanos y la humana se miraron mutuamente, como si se estuvieran diciendo algo en secreto—. ...¿Qué les pasa de repente a todos ustedes?  
_

_—No es nada, Ruki —dijo Yuma, aunque todos se quedaron mirándola. Todo. El. Tiempo.  
_

_—... ... ...¿Qué insinúan con esas miradas?_

_—No vamos a juzgarte —dijo Kou._

_—Amar no es un pecado —dijo Yui.  
_

_—Siempre supe que por eso no tenías novio —dijo Yuma._

_—¿Me sirves más? —pidió Azusa._

Suspira tras recordar esa penosa conversación durante la cena, ¿cómo se atrevían a pensar eso de ella? ¡Era hetero la vieras por donde la vieras!

...Heterocuriosa diría Kou, heterofalsa diría Yuma, heteroforzada de la edad media diría Yui, ¿Hetero qué? diría Azusa.

Pero en cualquier caso, a Ruki le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de Shin, era mucho mejor que cualquier videojuego que alguna vez le ofrecieran jugar. Le gustaban sus reacciones, su rostro tomando tonalidades rojas y la forma en que intentaba cuidar su honor aunque sus sentimientos fueran obvios. Era simplemente... tierno.

—...¡Así que deja de reírte de mi! —Shin había estado dándole un monólogo de _esos_ , acerca de ser de raza superior, sobre cómo podría matarla si así quisiera y bla, bla, bla. Ruki no le prestó atención hasta entonces. 

—Como digas... —Ruki comenzó a caminar fuera del salón, pero se detuvo y la miró por encima de su hombro—. _No es como si fuera un secreto que soy tu crush, darling_ —añadió, y se fue caminando, _chilling killing, relax,_ dejando a la fundadora sola, cuyo rostro volvía a ponerse rojo, esta vez por ira más que por vergüenza.

Shin corrió hasta adelantarla y pararse delante de ella. Ruki se detuvo y la rodeó para seguir caminando, sin esperar a escuchar lo que sea que fuera a decirle la fundadora, quien respiró profundo, haciendo ningún intento para seguirla

—... ¡ **NO** ME GUSTAS TU, NO ME GUSTAS TU! ¡STUTURU TE ODIO MUCHO! ¡NO ME GUSTAS TU, NO ME GUSTAS TU, STURUTUURU! 

Ruki rió, sabiendo bien que era una mentira. Volteó discretamente a verla una vez más, esbozando una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

—...Tonta Shin-chan... —un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de Ruki, Shin pudo notarlo y solo alcanzó a ver ese rostro que derretía su corazón por la ternura durante un momento sin hacer ningún comentario, antes de que la Mukami desapareciera de su vista.

— _... Espera ...Ella acaba de... acaba de... Oh... ¡ME NOTICEÓ!_ —celebró en su mente, dando un par de saltitos en su lugar.

Y mientras tanto, Ruki estaba sentada en la limusina con sus hermanos y Yui de camino a casa, mirando por la ventana con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Te ves muy feliz hoy, Ruki-chan —comentó Kou—. ¿Pasó algo interesante~? ¿Algún chico? ¿Alguna chica?

Ruki se mantuvo distante, observando el camino antes de cerrar los ojos mientras recargaba su rostro sobre su puño.

—No, para nada.

A Ruki no le gustan las chicas, pero no puede negar que encontrar a la fundadora intentando cantar la canción de un grupo de chicas fue por lo menos... adorable. 

Adorable...

Esa era la única palabra que le llegaba a la mente al pensar en las reacciones de Shin. 

Por eso, no era como si a ella le podría llegar a gustar... ¿Verdad?

Todos en la limusina sabían que Ruki se sentía en el fondo atraída por las chicas, incluso ella lo sabía aunque lo negara.

No iba a admitirlo en voz alta en ningún momento próximo, ni siquiera se atrevería a pensar en ello. Pero ese cosquilleo en el pecho al pensar en la Tsukinami... no era desagradable.

—...me gustas tú... me gustas tú... —comenzó a cantar en voz baja sin darse cuenta.

...

...

Ruki... Cantando.

—¡Dios existe, se los dije! —Exclamó Yui siendo abrazada por Kou, quien parecía festejar como si un milagro hubiera ocurrido.

—¡¡RUKI ESTÁ CANTANDO, PIDAN UN DESEO RÁPIDO!! —Dijo Yuma entre carcajadas.

—Ruki... canta bien... —Comentó Azusa viendo a su hermana mayor, quien se dio

— _SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THIS~!_ —Canturreó Kou, mientras Ruki fruncía el ceño con molestia.

—A LA CAMA, SIN CENAR. LOS CUATRO. 


	2. Carrusel [Ayato/Fem!Reiji]

* * *

╔══════æææ══════╗

 **Título:** Carrusel

 **Tipo:** One-Shot

 **Género:** Magia, hurt/comfort

 **Shipping:** Ayato/Fem!Reiji

 **Sinopsis:** La frialdad de su voz y su mirada, la elegancia de su porte al caminar y el estoicismo que demostraba ante cualquier dificultad: eran algunas de las tantas cosas que hacían que Ayato sintiera curiosidad hacia su hermana mayor. Ayato quería ver detrás de la máscara que ella llevaba, y con ayuda de un libro que le robó, estaba seguro de que lo lograría.

 **Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** Incesto, genderbend, OOC, menciones de descuido y maltrato infantil.

Inspirado por la canción Tsuioku Merry-go-Round.

** _Participante del reto 5 de la comunidad DL en discord._ **

╚══════æææ══════╝

* * *

El pelirrojo leyó una vez más las palabras escritas en las hojas del libro, chasqueando su lengua ante lo sencillo que resultaba hacer lo que necesitaba. Dejó entonces el libro sobre la mesa de la cocina y procedió a arrojar las anémonas al agua que hervía dentro de una una cacerola que utilizaba a modo de caldero, junto con una pequeña flor de azafrán y algo de tomillo. Rebusca en sus bolsillos para sacar una piedra preciosa de aspecto descuidado y asimétrico de color rojo, la había arrancado de uno de los collares que su madre dejó tras su muerte en la mansión, y la dejó caer en el agua, generando un pequeño salpicar de agua. 

Utilizando una cuchara de plata comienza a remover por un momento la extraña "sopa" que estaba haciendo, mientras escucha a un familiar regresar con un paquete que había encargado. Tras ordenar con una seña al ser que dejara lo que pidió sobre la mesa, mira en dirección a la puerta, esperando que nadie entrara por ahí. Estaba solo en casa y no sentía ninguna presencia, pero siempre podía haber alguien que apareciera sin que se diese cuenta, no podía permitirse ser atrapado, no en esa ocasión.

Ayato abrió el paquete: una cajita de madera envuelta en papel de estraza. Dentro de dicha caja, habían dos frascos que contenían cosas que necesitaba. Dejó el frasco más pequeño a un lado y abrió el restante, haciendo una expresión de asco ante el fuerte aroma de su contenido.

—Malditas hadas... —Se apresuró a añadir el contenido del frasco, alas de hada, en la mezcla. Según el libro indicaba, las alas que poseen las hadas desprenden un aroma insoportable una vez que son arrancadas de sus dueñas. Removió la mezcla una vez más, y entonces añadió el contenido del frasco pequeño: polvo de hadas. El mágico, no que fueran hadas hechas polvo. Aunque no le molestaría eso tampoco, apestosas hadas...

Esperó durante unos segundos, y una diminuta explosión similar a los fuegos artificiales ocurrió en la cacerola, el contenido era de color magenta, igual que un té de flores. 

—Bien —Ayato se apresuró a tomar la cacerola y transportarse al laboratorio de su hermana mayor, tal como esperaba, estaba vacío. Sonrió, orgulloso de su plan. Mientras colocaba el líquido que había preparado dentro de una tetera que estaba ahí, recordó que había escapado de la escuela para poder hacer esto sin ser molestado, menos mal que ninguno de sus hermanos lo siguió, no sería capaz de pensar en una buena excusa para lo que hacía. Conservó un poco del líquido que preparó y lo guardó en un frasco para sí mismo, entonces fue a deshacerse de todas las cosas que utilizó.

Se transportó a su habitación para esperar la llegada de los demás, mirando hacia la nada.

A estas alturas querrás saber, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Él se preguntaba lo mismo de alguna forma.

Reiko, su hermana mayor, era la causa de todo. Ella siempre está criticándole y regañandole tal como lo haría una madre más o menos decente, pero de una manera un poco más agresiva, siempre mirándole, o mejor dicho, mirando a todos hacia abajo, como algo inferior. No era como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien tener ese comportamiento, él mismo era la personificación de la soberbia, pero algo en su hermana le hacía sentir una gran curiosidad. Quizás se preguntaba cómo es que hacía para siempre estar bajo control de la situación sin importar cuántas cosas podían él y los demás arruinar, o cómo siendo de los seis quien menos atención obtuvo, tanto de ellos como hermanos como de sus padres, cada día demostraba ser la más calificada para cualquier tarea; o cómo era que ella siempre estaba ahí, apoyándolos a su modo, cocinando para ellos aunque dijera que es una molestia, regañando y corrigiendo, como una madre más o menos decente, un tipo de madre que ninguno de ellos tuvo oportunidad de conocer.

Reiko siempre fue la más responsable desde que Ayato puede recordar. Mientras él escapaba de sus estudios para poder jugar, ella siempre estudiaba cinco veces más de lo que hacían él y los demás. Si por alguna razón alguno se lastimaba de gravedad, la primer persona a quien recurrían era ella quien, a regañadientes, curaba sus heridas; sobre todo cuando eran niños.

Reiko siempre ha estado ahí, a veces actuando como una hermana amargada, y otras veces como una madre, una madre muy harta de sus hijos, pero una madre que a final de cuentas les cuidaba al menos un poco.

Y así, pensando en su porte digno de princesa al caminar, en esa mirada fría que siempre cargaba consigo, en la coleta alta en que siempre llevaba atado su oscuro cabello, Ayato observó el pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido magenta, preguntándose si su plan funcionaría.

Detrás de ese rostro calmado y esa actitud de princesa aspirante a reina perfecta, ¿qué estaba escondido ahí? La curiosidad de Ayato no podía hacer nada más que crecer, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que había algo más tras esos fríos ojos que poseía su hermana.

Su curiosidad... le hacía pensar cosas raras. Pero no quería prestarle atención a ello, por el momento, solo le quedaba esperar, porque ese día, pasara lo que pasara, el gran Ayato-sama iba a saciar su curiosidad, así lo pensaba.

—...Apresúrate a llegar, cuatro-ojos

**• ────── ✾ ────── •**

—Ya hemos hablado de esto —le reprochó la mayor, sentada frente a él en un sofá individual—. Nuestro padre dijo que si acumulamos más inasistencias o causamos más problemas nos castigará, **_a los seis._**

Ayato rodó los ojos.

—No es para tanto, ¿de acuerdo? Este mes es la primera vez que me salto las clases —colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, se ganó una mirada fulminante de la mayor, quien frotó su frente con los dedos, notoriamente cansada de tratar con él.

—Eres un... —respiró profundo y suspiró, tomando el primer sorbo de una taza llena de _té_. Un _té_ magenta, que acababa de servir. Ayato la observó, a la espera del efecto que le prometió el libro—. En cualquier caso, no puedes volver a faltar a clases ni hacer destrozos... Por lo menos un par de meses más. 

—Si, si, lo que sea... —hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Reiko agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose algo mal. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, sin saber si eso debía pasar—. Hey, ¿aún vives?

Ella no respondió, e intentó levantar la mirada, observando a Ayato con una mirada un tanto perdida.

—...Tú... —Reiko dejó caer la taza, el líquido magenta se esparció por el suelo, y de este se generó una nube del mismo color. Ayato sonrió para si mismo, mientras que Reiko se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos intentando soportar un dolor que parecía taladrar en su cráneo, antes de desmayarse. Al verse a si mismo envuelto en esa nube también e inhalar el gas que la formaba, sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle y su visión se distorsionó, perdió el conocimiento, justo como su hermana mayor.

—Mierda... —alcanzó a susurrar en sus últimos momentos con consciencia. 

**• ────── ✾ ────── •**

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró a si mismo sentado sobre un caballo de metal, girando en un carrusel. A su alrededor, más caballos y también un par de bancas estaban colocadas. Alcanzó a ver a su hermana sujetándose aún inconsciente a uno de los caballos del juego, o quizás, era un unicornio. 

—¿Pero qué demonios es esto? —Se preguntó, empezando a sentir tedioso el dar vueltas una y otra vez. En un momento, el carrusel se detuvo y unas pequeñas escaleras se formaron frente a Ayato. Bajó, y en cuanto tuvo ambos pies fuera del juego, comenzó a girar otra vez. No había nada más ahí, todo era de color blanco. Volteó en todas direcciones, solo estaba el fondo blanco, él y el juego mecánico que tenía detrás. 

Confundido, caminó un momento por el sitio, pero antes de que se lograra alejar demasiado, escuchó una voz familiar hablando. Volteó, encontrándose con una imagen extraña. En el carrusel, una imagen se mostraba como si fuera una pantalla de cine: podía recordar bien ese momento.

_—¡Ayato, regresa aquí! —gritaba su hermana mayor, mientras él escapaba de la habitación. Sus dos hermanos trillizos estaban en ese sitio también, Laito reía a carcajadas ante la huida del pelirrojo, mientras que Kanato lloraba y golpeaba el suelo con sus pies, haciendo un berrinche por una broma cruel que acababa de sufrir por parte de Ayato. Reiko miró hacia el techo de la sala, antes de dirigirse a los trillizos restantes._

_—Laito, no te rías más, ¿por qué lo ayudaste a hacer eso si ya sabes lo que pasa después? Igual que él, eres un bruto irresponsable que no sabe pensar con el cerebro, y tú Kanato, ¡¿Quieres dejar de llorar?! No eres un bebé y..._

_—¡¡VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS!! —Gritó el dueño del oso de felpa, Reiko no pudo evitar suspirar ante su comportamiento._

_—...Aunque no solo eres tu, todos aquí parecen bebés inútiles... Por favor... —murmuró, cansada.  
_

_—Aunque me sorprende que Ayato-kun se fuera sin más, igual y se volvió más cobarde que antes~ —Y al instante en que dijo esto, el pelirrojo hizo su aparición frente a ellos. Mientras Reiko cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño ante este hecho, Laito sujetaba de la ropa a su hermano histérico para evitar que asesinara al mayor._

_—¡¿Qué dijiste, pervertido de mierda?! —se quejó Ayato, el chico de la fedora solo se inclinó de hombros aún intentando contener a Kanato, quién gritaba cosas sobre cómo iba a asesinarlos a todos un día de estos, básicamente un típico martes por la noche en la mansión Sakamaki._

_—Lenguaje —le llamó la atención—, y además, Ayato, ¿qué tienes que decir respecto a esto?_

_—Nada, solo estaba jugando, si el bebé hijo de mami no soporta una broma-_

_—¡¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO, AYAT-!! HMMF —cuando el más bajo estaba por interrumpir, Laito metió una galleta en su boca en un intento para callarlo, de modo que Reiko pudo continuar hablando con Ayato._

_—Sabes cómo es tu hermano, y sabes que a nadie le gusta soportarlo. Deberías dejar de insistir con esas "bromas" tuyas —le miró, algo exasperada—. A veces ya no sé quién es más infantil entre ustedes tres._

_—Eh~ Pero yo no hice nada... —se quejó Laito, siendo olímpicamente ignorado por Reiko._

_—Si, si, como sea... ¡Pero admite que su cara cuando estábamos por quemar ese oso fue divertida! —recordó Ayato, Laito comenzó a reír de nuevo, dejando que Kanato se soltara y comenzara a gritar de nuevo. Todo esto guiando a una nueva discusión entre los trillizos. Ayato recordaba esto, pero no sabía que su hermana estaba intentando calmarlos. Simplemente... no la escucharon.  
_

_Mientras Reiko trataba de hacer que se callaran, se escuchó el sonido de algo romperse. Cuando voltearon, se encontraron a Shu, el hermano mayor de todos, que acababa de tirar un reloj de madera un tanto antiguo que solía estar al lado de donde estaba recostado en el suelo._

_—...Son ruidosos —dijo, tanto los trillizos como Reiko lo observaron, y sin dejar que cualquiera protestara, se puso de pie y abrió sus ojos, clavando su mirada en ellos—. Ustedes tres, lárguense, donde quieran, pero lárguense, separados. No quiero escuchar los gritos de ninguno por ninguna razón —sabiendo que lo habían fastidiado de más con su escándalo, pero sorprendidos de que interviniera en la situación, los trillizos se miraron entre ellos—. ...¿Están sordos? Largo. Nada de matarse entre ustedes o hacer ruido. Lárguense._

_El primero en desaparecer del lugar fue Laito, seguido de Ayato. Shu cerró los ojos nuevamente, y desapareció también. Reiko se quedó sola con Kanato en la habitación, y éste susurró algunas palabras a su oso de peluche mientras caminaba hacia la puerta._

_—...Teddy ¿qué opinas? De que Shu pudiera ahuyentar a esos dos más rápido que Reiko... Curioso, ¿verdad? Aunque él nunca hace nada... tiene más ¿autoridad, dices? Son todos unos molestos...  
_

_A pesar de que estaba susurrando, ella lo escuchó perfectamente. Reiko, estando sola en una sala que estaba hecha un desastre, apretó los puños ante sus palabras._

_— ...Ese... bueno para nada... —Ayato, viendo la proyección en el carrusel, pudo notar que su hermana apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, probablemente tratando de contener su rabia._

_Reiko observó el reloj destrozado en el suelo, metió su mano derecha en uno de sus bolsillos y apretó un objeto dentro de éste, antes de mirar hacia abajo y respirar profundo._

_— ...Todos ustedes... ya lo verán... Me respetarán... —comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, y se detuvo estando ahí, para voltear a ver la habitación arruinada—. Sin importar qué, superaré a ese bueno para nada. ...Una, y otra vez...  
_

Ahí estaba Ayato entonces, observando ese recuerdo, suponía, desde la perspectiva de Reiko. Él no sabía que ella podía sentirse celosa por algo como que Shu los intimidaba un poco de vez en cuando, pero no quiso cuestionarlo. Siempre supo que había una rivalidad entre Reiko y Shu, aunque no es como si a éste último le importara, pero no creyó que fuera a tales niveles. Una nueva imagen era proyectada en el carrusel que no dejaba de girar. Podía verse a su hermana mayor sentada en su cama, leyendo. Su expresión calmada de apoco se fue distorsionando, con su ceño fruncido apretó fuertemente el libro que sostenía, y entonces, cerrando sus ojos, lo arrojó lejos con violencia. Manteniendo la cabeza agachada, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

El carrusel se detuvo por un momento mientras la imagen desaparecía, y una vez más comenzó a girar. El carrusel giró y giró durante un rato, mientras que el fondo blanco comenzaba a tornarse en un escenario que el pelirrojo conocía muy bien: era el castillo en que habían crecido. 

Pudo verse a si mismo y a sus hermanos de niños corriendo, los siguió con la mirada, para encontrarse con que su imagen se desvanecía al alejarse del carrusel. Escuchó la voz de su hermana mayor, y caminó hacia el lugar de donde venía.

_—Madre, acabo de memorizar este libro_ _—la pudo ver, como una niña, sentada al lado de Beatrix, quien solo la ignoraba. Reiko volteó al escuchar el ladrido de un pequeño cachorro, que estaba en brazos de su hermano mayor, arqueó una ceja, mientras que su madre se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su primogénito. Viendo como su hermano mayor se aferraba a un pequeño cachorro que un amigo humano le había regalado, Reiko frunció el ceño. Cuando vio a su madre arrebatárselo, se levantó de su asiento y clavó su mirada en un pequeño y enojado Shu, le veía con reproche, y éste ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, simplemente se fue corriendo, dejando tras de sí a una hermana ignorada y una madre enfadada._

_—...Madre, si quieres puedo ir a buscarlo —dijo la niña—, lo traeré de vuelta.  
_

_Su madre parecía ausente murmurando algunas cosas que no alcanzó a escuchar la pequeña, pero realizó un ademan antes de irse, indicando que se fuera, tal vez, nunca era demasiado clara cuando se ponía así. Reiko suspiró y dirigió su mirada al libro que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa, después miró a su madre, y finalmente en la dirección en que su hermano se había ido._

_—...Shu..._ _—como si el viento se hubiese llevado todo el lugar, el escenario cambió por completo, era un cuarto con varios libros que Ayato reconoció como el que hoy es el laboratorio de su hermana; quien estaba ahí, aún en esa época de la infancia, mojando un trozo de algodón con una sustancia que probablemente era alcohol. Sentado en un pequeño sillón, un niño de complexión pequeña y cabello violeta lloraba suavemente, con sus brazos repletos de cortes y un sangrado leve. Reiko comenzó a limpiar las heridas del trillizo con el ceño fruncido_ _—. ...¿Y ya vas a decirme que pasó?_

_—Me dijeron que lo hiciera..._ _—la mayor rodó los ojos_ _—. L-laito dijo que así... así ella me prestaría atención y... ..._

_Reiko suspiró cuando su hermano menor soltó un quejido por el ardor y comenzó a poner vendas en sus brazos._

_—...Ya veo_ _—sin saber muy bien qué decir, agregó_ _—: pero recuerda que esa no es la manera. Somos vampiros, pero también somos muy jóvenes. Podrías enfermarte si sigues lastimándote así._

_—...Reiko, eres rara_ _—dijo el pequeño observando los vendajes en sus brazos_ _—, aunque nunca te pedí que me ayudaras, lo hiciste. Teddy también piensa que eres rara._

_—Pues, en primer lugar, tú y tu "Teddy" deberían llamarme "Reiko-neesan" por lo menos_ _—corrigió a su hermano_ _— Y en segundo,_ _no podría dejarte ahí desangrando hasta que enfermes. Sería inapropiado para mi papel como hermana mayor hacer algo así._

_—¿Por qué llamarte así? Tu no llamas hermano a Shu, tampoco_ _—abrazando su compañero afelpado, los ojos profundos de Kanato se clavaron en Reiko quien, estrechando los ojos, metió una mano en su bolsillo para sacar un caramelo y entregarselo a su hermano._

_—Al menos inténtalo_ _—le dio la espalda y comenzó a guardar las cosas que sacó para atenderlo_ _—. Vete, pero deja de hacer esas cosas. ...La próxima vez no te ayudaré._

_El pequeño se fue susurrando cosas a su peluche, y Reiko observó la estantería con libros que se las arregló para conseguir, antes de voltear hacia la puerta._

_—... ..."Hermano" ¿huh?_ _—el escenario cambió de la misma forma que antes, y de nuevo, Reiko estaba de pie, a unos metros de su madre y hermano mayor, quienes discutían por las amistades de Shu; por su única amistad, mejor dicho, Edgar, el niño humano._

_Como todas las discusiones entre ellos, terminaba con Shu huyendo ya fuera a su cuarto o afuera del castillo, su madre le miraba con dolor tratando de reprimir lágrimas de frustración, antes de alejarse de ahí._

_—...Haré que vuelva, madre... ¿eso estaría bien?_ _—le preguntó, pero ella no le escuchó_ _—. Definitivamente... lo traeré de vuelta... ...a ese..._

_Ayato observó la escena desvanecerse una vez más, y logró diferenciar un pueblo en llamas, a su hermano mayor observando en silencio el sitio al consumirse, y a su hermana Reiko, con los puños cerrados, temblando por la ira mientras veía desde lejos a Shu, que no se movía de ahí, solo tenía la mirada fija en el fuego hacia el que su único mejor amigo acababa de lanzarse. Sin hacer mucho ruido, Reiko huyó del lugar, sin que su hermano la notara siquiera._

_Y esa escena continuó siguiendo los pasos de Reiko, quien una vez transportada hasta el jardín trasero del castillo corrió hacia el interior del mismo, con la mente en blanco, como si no pudiera procesar lo que acababa de hacer. Entró a la habitación que en el futuro sería su laboratorio, para encontrarse con un pequeño Ayato ocultándose entre una pared y un librero. Ayato volteó con temor hacia la puerta al escuchar que se abría, pero al ver a su hermana de pie en el marco de la puerta le lanzó una mirada con la que le rogaba que lo dejara ocultarse, al menos un momento, en el lugar. Reiko en ese momento cambió su expresión, que Ayato había relacionado con encontrarlo en una habitación que ella había reclamado para utilizar hace tiempo, a una neutral y serena._

_Reiko sabía que la madre de los trillizos les hacía daño, no sabía cómo exactamente, pero lo sabía. Asintió levemente y salió del cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera cerrarla por completo, frente a ella estaba Cordelia, la mujer de quien Ayato se intentaba ocultar._

_—...Tú, ¿dónde está mi hijo?_ _—Preguntó la mujer con el tono más informal posible, Reiko la miró a los ojos sin darle mayor importancia, seria, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación con tranquilidad._

_—¿Cómo podría saberlo, señora?_ _—Reiko no se intimidó por la mirada asesina que le arrojaba la primera esposa de KarlHeinz, al contrario, sintió que debía mostrarle su valor: debía mostrarle que ni ella, ni su madre, le temían como tanto alardeaba la madre de los trillizos_ _—. Usted, como madre ejemplar que tanto dice ser, debería tener sus asuntos bajo control._

_En ningún momento se alejó de la puerta, como si estuviera desafiándola a entrar, una parte de la historia que Ayato no conocía._

_—Mocosa deja de decir tonterías, puedo saber perfectamente que estuviste con él, tienes su aroma en todo tu cuerpo._

_—Me temo que su sentido del olfato debe haberse deteriorado, en ningún momento he estado con ninguno de sus hijos el día de hoy_ _—entrecerró los ojos, recordando al trillizo que curó_ _—, además, dudo que con su terrible percepción del aroma de la sangre sea capaz de identificar la ubicación de cualquiera de ellos tres._ _  
_

_—Serás... maldita zorra, igual a tu madre._ _  
_

_—No soy su hija, señora._

_Cuando Cordelia estaba a nada de abofetear a la pequeña Reiko, los gritos de una discusión entre dos de sus tres hijos saliendo de la habitación al lado la distrajo por un momento, pero lo que la detuvo fue escuchar una tercera voz acompañando a las de sus trillizos: la voz del primer hijo de Beatrix, Shu._

_—Arreglen sus problemas con su madre... no me vengan a joder a mi_ _—se quejó el mayor, empujando a Laito y Kanato en dirección a Cordelia, mirando con desinterés a sus hermanos menores, incluida Reiko._

_— ...Entonces tu... tu, tú eres el que se mete con mis hijos... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ AYATO?! ¡RESPONDE!_ _—Cuando la atención de Cordelia se fue hacia Shu, Reiko hizo una señal discreta a los trillizos restantes para indicarles que su hermano estaba dentro, entonces desaparecieron sin dejar rastro._ _  
_

_—Cállese y siéntese señora, no sé nada de ese idiota_ _—esta vez, la ira de Cordelia iría a descargarse sobre el mayor de los Sakamaki, quien solo estaba de pie, sin una sola pizca de preocupación, tal que, si hubiese sido golpeado, no le importaría._ _  
_

_En ese momento, cubriendo a su hijo, Beatrix apareció y golpeó la mano de Cordelia, mirándola con furia. Reiko observó la situación, en silencio, sabiendo que su hermano menor seguía adentro._

_—Ni siquiera lo pienses, ramera_ _—amenazó la segunda esposa, Cordelia rió._

_—¿Ramera yo? Deberías ver a tu hija para ver a una ramera de verdad_ _—observó con asco al pequeño Shu, quien solo estaba viendo al frente con la mirada de un niño aburrido_ _—, y a tu maldito insecto... ¡ÉL ESCONDIÓ A MI HIJO!_

_—Lo que pase con tus tres bestias no es mi problema ni el de Shu, lárgate_ _—Beatrix sujetó a Shu de los hombros para poder irse, y el sonido de un jarrón caer y romperse distrajo a ambas adultas, quienes al voltear solo pudieron escuchar un "¡Maldición!" antes de ver a los trillizos, incluido Ayato, huir de ahí tan rápido como pudieron, haciendo enfurecer aún más a su madre._

_—...Se lo dije, no puede saber donde está cualquiera de ellos, mujer vulgar_ _—le atacó la hija menor de Beatrix, pero Cordelia solo le dirigió una mirada asesina y desapareció en busca de sus hijos: quienes recordarían esa noche por uno de los castigos más dolorosos de su infancia._

_Beatrix comenzó a preguntarle cosas a Shu, sobre cómo estaba, si le habían hecho daño, lo típico. Él, por su parte, solo se quitó las manos de su madre de encima y caminó a otro lado, seguido de su madre, quien le gritaba que esperara y le explicara lo que pasaba._

_Lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en los ojos de Reiko, quien apretó los puños y se fue a su cuarto, en donde dejó que sus sentimientos salieran a flote mientras presionaba una almohada contra la mitad inferior de su rostro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su madre solo apareció hasta que Shu estaba ahí? ¿Por qué su madre solo se preocupó por él? ¿Por qué lo siguió cuando él claramente rechazaba su afecto?_

_¿Por qué era siempre él, el que tenía todo sin quererlo, y le seguían dando todo?_

_¿Por qué?_

_—¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO SER YO NI SIQUIERA UNA VEZ?!_ _—contuvo su grito utilizando la almohada, apretándola al punto de romperla y dejar que el relleno saliera._

Mientras la imagen de su hermana mayor llorando, rompiéndose con fragilidad, se alejaba como si fuera una pequeña pantalla, muchas imágenes más aparecieron, girando a su alrededor. Reiko leyendo junto a su madre, Reiko observando a su madre hablar con Shu, Reiko curando los cortes de Kanato, Reiko escondiendo a Ayato de su madre, Reiko quemando la aldea, Reiko llorando en su cuarto, Reiko empezando a hacerse cargo de las finanzas de la mansión, Reiko sacando a Subaru de su ataúd para ir a la escuela, Reiko poniendo orden en las discusiones, Reiko entregándole su uniforme a Yui, Reiko gritándoles a todos que se comporten, Reiko dándoles pociones para que se curen sus resfriados, Reiko cocinando los platillos favoritos de todos para que la dejen tranquila, Reiko cocinando la cena mensual, Reiko organizando las fiestas de cumpleaños de sus hermanos...

Reiko, siendo Reiko.

—Reiko... —dándose cuenta de lo que había detrás de todas las acciones de Reiko, sintió que su corazón saltó por un instante, y entonces, sintió que lo jalaban con fuerza hacia atrás. Ayato volteó, encontrándose con una Reiko que lo miraba con enojó apretando los puños, conteniendo lágrimas.

—...¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! —le reclamó después de unos momentos de silencio.

—Quería ver lo que hay en tu cabeza —Reiko levanto un puño como si quisiera golpearlo, pero su brazo bajó al instante, miró hacia el suelo sin poder soportar más el querer llorar. Se sintió avergonzada, humillada, expuesta. Se permitió tener un momento de debilidad, pues no creía que tuviera algo más que perder.

—...No se supone que lo sepas —murmuró, llevando una mano a su rostro para intentar cubrir sus ojos—. No deberías saberlo...

Ayato guardó silencio, viendo a su hermana, a la honorable y responsable Reiko Sakamaki romper en llanto. 

—...Siempre haces esas cosas de madre, regañarnos y cocinarnos por ejemplo —comenzó el pelirrojo—. Quería saber porqué lo hacías. 

Ella no respondió, solo siguió llorando, incapaz de reponerse ante su humillación ante uno de sus hermanos menores, quien en cambio continuó hablando.

—Eres... como el ¿pegamento? que nos une a los seis, si no estuvieras dudo mucho que hayamos sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin matarnos entre nosotros —admitió—. ...Odio pensar que yo también dependo de lo que haces, pero es verdad de algún modo.

—...No es como si eso le importara a alguien ¿no? —miró hacia la nada, con una sonrisa triste dibujada en su rostro—. Sin importar que siempre he intentado ser mejor, que siempre he intentado ser un soporte para mis hermanos menores... ...Solo soy la hermana insoportable que nadie quiere, ¿no?

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Reiko le dio la espalda a su hermano y comenzó a caminar hacia el carrusel.

—...Los objetos, el poder, el respeto, el apoyo, la preferencia... Siempre es para el primero, siempre es para Shu —observó el carrusel, más tranquila que antes—, aunque él no lo quiera, aunque a él no le importe... todo, todo lo tiene.

—Reiko... —Ayato no supo qué decir, quería decir algo, si, pero no estaba seguro de qué, ni de si era correcto, o algo.

—No espero que me comprendas, ni que me consueles o sientas pena por mi —aclaró la mayor—. Tu también, lo tuviste todo de alguna manera y sufriste por ello, no lo desperdicias; pero tampoco te interesa si tiras algo que otros querrían, por eso, y mucho más, no espero ni deseo que me comprendas. Esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo, solo hiciste una tontería.

Reiko estaba por subir al carrusel, cuando por un impulso, Ayato la abrazó desde atrás con fuerza.

—...¿Qué estás haciendo? Hay que subir ahí, probablemente sea la única forma de salir de este... "mundo de los sueños".

Ayato no dijo nada, solo se quedó en esa posición. La mayor no sabía qué sentir en ese momento, pues no era algo que haría Ayato, no era el hermano más cariñoso de todos, ni tampoco lo era ella, ellos no iban por ahí dándose abrazos al azar. 

Y por otra parte, Ayato tampoco sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Solo sabía que algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que hacerlo, y el estar con Reiko de esa manera... no le molestaba.

—A veces lidiar contigo, tus reglas y tus castigos es una molestia —dijo el pelirrojo—, pero sin ti... no sé qué sería de nosotros, qué sería de mi. Lo digo en serio.

Susurrando lo último en el oído de su hermana con suavidad le hizo sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, pero no se alejaba, no se oponía a ello.

—...Siempre he intentado ser un soporte para ustedes —comenzó a admitir—. Sé que los cinco tienen sus problemas, y que no me puedo forzar a mi misma a empatizar con Shu, pero por ustedes cuatro... ...Quiero ser racional para que pueda servir de algo cuando tienen problemas, para que me respeten como se debe, para que me reconozcan... por eso nunca he querido mostrarle a nadie mi lado... patético.

—Aunque te pusieras a llorar como un bebé, sigues siendo lo más cercano a una madre que ha estado en esa casa —hizo una pequeña pausa—. ...Aunque yo no puedo verte como una madre, ni del todo como a una hermana, de algún modo.

Reiko, comprendiendo que eso podía ser una especie de indirecta, no supo cómo reaccionar, y aún así, solo suspiró.

—...Subamos al carrusel, hay que salir de aquí —fue lo único que dijo, y su hermano finalmente la soltó, dejando que subiera y se sentara en un unicornio del juego. Ayato pensó para si mismo que era algo infantil, pero tierno al mismo tiempo. El menor se sentó en un caballo al lado de Reiko, quien no lo veía a la cara.

El carrusel giró, giró y giró, y en una de tantas vueltas, ambos perdieron el conocimiento una vez más.

**• ────── ✾ ────── •**

Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, estaban en el laboratorio de Reiko. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos por un momento, y entonces Reiko se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Ayato imitó su acción, para sujetarla de la muñeca e impedir que se fuera jalándola hacia atrás, dejándolos en una posición en la que estaban más cerca de lo acostumbrado. Mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro, parecía que querían decir o hacer algo. Reiko desvió la mirada y habló.

—...Ni una palabra, de nada de lo que pasó, a nadie. ¿Entendido? —Ordenó, soltándose del agarre de su hermano y saliendo de la habitación.

Ayato suspiró, viéndola alejarse, caminando con elegancia, como toda una dama de primera clase. _ **Su**_ dama de primera clase.

—Oh, bueno... —una idea surgió en el pelirrojo, quien sacó de su bolsillo el frasco con la poción restante y lo observó por un momento, una sonrisa juguetona se formó en sus labios—. ...¿Y si lo aplicara con los demás?

Era una idea más o menos estúpida, pero sabía que solo habían dos posibles resultados:

O se divertía, o se deprimía. 

Y sin tener otra cosa que hacer, salió de la habitación, pensando en quién sería el próximo en viajar con él en el carrusel del mundo de los sueños con esa poción.


	3. Abrázame [Kino/Reiji]

╔══════æææ══════╗

 **Título:** Abrázame

 **Tipo:** One-Shot, Human!AU

 **Género:** Fluff (?)

 **Shipping:** Kino/Reiji

 **Sinopsis:** Kino está enfermo en cama y tiene frío, Reiji se niega a abrazarlo.

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** OOC, Shonen-ai (ChicoxChico), narración fluff de dudosa calidad

_** Participante del reto 5 de la comunidad DL en discord. ** _

╚══════æææ══════╝

* * *

Dos palabras, Kino enfermó.

Normalmente eso no sería suficiente para preocupar en extremo a Reiji, pero esta vez todo era diferente. Desde hacía mucho tiempo Kino se había estado descuidando mucho: saliendo en las mañanas frías sin abrigo, comiendo helado durante las noches, comiendo en la calle antes de volver a casa y durmiendo poco por jugar en el celular. Reiji le regañaba, por supuesto, pero eso no lo detenía.

Y ahora, finalmente ve las consecuencias de sus actos. Al de las gafas le encantaría poder reprocharle y burlarse un poco diciéndole que se lo dijo, pero la condición en que estaba el pobre chico no le permitía hacerlo.

Neumonía, una fuerte neumonía acosaba al pobre Kino, quien sentía que podría morir aunque llevara ya cuatro semanas con su tratamiento.

Reiji le dio el inhalador que necesitaba en cuanto le vio comenzar a batallar para respirar, cosa común debido a su enfermedad.

—...¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó, Kino solo asintió y miró hacia adelante una vez que respiró con normalidad.

—Si, pero estoy aburrido —dijo, Reiji rodó los ojos.

—No voy a darte tu celular, te duele la cabeza cuando lo usas —el otro solo infló sus mofletes como forma de quejarse por un momento, antes de comenzar a toser.

—Uugh... maldita enfermedad —Se recostó por completo en la cama e intentó cubrirse con las cobijas para dormir un poco, pero a los minutos comenzó a sentir frío.

Reiji se había ido a preparar algo para que Kino pudiera comer, por lo que cuando éste volteo para buscarlo no lo encontró en la silla en la que había estado sentado junto a él. Una repentina sensación de ansiedad comenzaba a sentirse en el pecho del joven, quien culpaba a estar encerrado en su cuarto de haberse vuelto tan sensible últimamente, sentimentalmente hablando. Estaba por burlarse de sí mismo en su mente por preocuparse tanto de que su pareja no estuviera ahí, cuando lo vio entrar con una bandeja con un plato de sopa y una jarra de agua.

—Reiji~ —Comenzó a hablar, mientras el mencionado colocaba la bandeja en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama.

—¿Kino?

—Tengo frío. Abrázame —Reiji arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo come y luego ve a dormir —el enfermo frunció el ceño y le envió una falsa mirada dolida al de lentes mientras se acercaba a su plato para poder comer.

—Eso es lo que hacen los bebés... —tomó un sorbo de la sopa—. Yo no soy un bebé.

—Hasta que te cures, eres igual a un bebé.

—Eres cruel.

Hubo silencio durante todo el rato, solo interrumpido por el sonido de la cuchara tomando algo de sopa o la tos de Kino, hasta que finalmente terminó. Reiji le indicó la medicina que debía tomar entonces, y tras tomarla se acostó nuevamente y se cubrió, pero el frío que sentía no desaparecía.

—...Reiji, en serio tengo frío —insistió preocupándose por la constante presencia de frío. Quería pensar que solo quería un abrazo y que su mente lo hacía sentir frío, pero si de verdad fuera por la enfermedad... 

—¿No tienes temperatura? —Reiji tocó la frente de Kino en busca de la temperatura de su cuerpo, pero no parecía estar fuera de lo normal—. Al parecer no.

—...Abrázame.

—No lo haré, Kino, entiende —se negó, Kino le miró como si estuviera rogando: algo que solo hacía al chantajearlo para que hiciera algo que no quería.

—¿Por qué no? —Reiji se llevó una mano a la frente, con algo de fastidio.

—Con uno de los dos enfermo es suficiente, ¿entiendes? —Kino frunció levemente los labios, aparentemente rindiendose, mientras lo veía y se cubría con las cobijas hasta la nariz.

—Entiendo... —cerró sus ojos, y Reiji pensó que finalmente se había quedado dormido. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la puerta, pero cuando estaba por salir, la voz de Kino lo detuvo —. Pero ¿Me abrazas?

Reiji volteó lentamente para encontrar a Kino notablemente fastidiado por ser ignorado, temblando de frío mientras se aferraba a las sábanas.

—... ...Tú nunca cambias, ¿no? —Dicho esto, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a la cama de Kino, quien se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a Reiji. Éste último se acostó a su lado y, con un movimiento torpe, lo abrazó. Kino sonrió para sí mismo, saboreando la victoria.

—Yay~ logré que me abrazaras... —rió por un momento, pero se acercó tanto como pudo a Reiji —. ...Pero de verdad, tenía frío.

—Lo entiendo, pero no estaré así mucho tiempo, tienes que dormir en una posición en que no se te dificulte respirar para que no te ahogues, además... —mientras le decía esto, Kino cabeceó hasta quedarse dormido en la posición en que estaba, prácticamente pegado a Reiji, quien suspiró al notar que no lo escuchaba.

—El mismo de siempre... —quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro de Kino, mientras pensaba en cómo podría quitarse de ahí sin despertarlo. No quería contagiarse, alguien tenía que cuidar de él.

Aunque por el momento, solo disfrutaba de ver su rostro tranquilo mientras dormía. Pues aunque Reiji no es el tipo de persona que disfruta del contacto físico, no le molestaba estar en esa posición con él.

¿Por qué? Quién sabe, él mismo se hacía esa pregunta todos los días.

¿Cómo es que terminó en una relación amorosa con ese chico arrogante y, mucho más de lo aparente, descuidado? Ni idea.

Suspiró, antes de alejarse lo suficiente como para poder ver su reloj.

—Kino, ya es hora de la siguiente medicina.


	4. Ironía [Subaru/FemOC]

╔══════æææ══════╗

 **Título:** Ironía

 **Tipo:** One-Shot

 **Género:** Angst

 **Shipping:** Subaru/Fem!OC

 **Sinopsis:** El Hanahaki se llevó la vida de Subaru. 

Hanae se siente culpable por esto, aunque nadie sabe con exactitud quién hizo al vampiro enfermar.

Basado en la canción Green Flash de AKB48.

Recomendado escucharla.

╚══════æææ══════╝

* * *

Hanae observaba el cuerpo inmóvil del vampiro que yacía sobre la camilla del hospital, sin vida alguna. Solo el silencio era dueño de la habitación, en donde los hermanos mayores del difunto solo observaban el cadáver en silencio, y las jóvenes humanas sentían pena por el pobre chico.

—Largo de aquí —dijo el mayor de los hermanos, observando a las chicas por el rabillo del ojo—. Ya, largo.

—Pero... —Hanae no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo rodeado de rosas ensangrentadas, e hizo un ademán para acercarse a él, pero otro de los chicos la empujó.

—Fuera —el tono serio con el que se dirigían a ella le hizo estremecerse. Yui, temerosa, tomó suavemente el brazo de Hanae y salió con ella de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La rubia suspiró mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

—Hanae-chan, iré a la cafetería, ¿Quieres-...? —Yui se acercó con semblante preocupado a su cabizbaja amiga, quien mantenía su mirada oculta—. ¿Hanae-chan?

—...Estoy bien —se dio la vuelta en dirección al elevador junto con la rubia.

_「En vez de llorar sola en una esquina」_

—¿Estás segura de que vas a salir? —le preguntó Komori, y ella asintió.

—Si, volveré en un rato... Si cuando vuelva no hay nadie aquí, puedo regresar sola. 

_「Ve a llorar en medio de una multitud」_

—De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa... ya sabes que cuentas conmigo —la cálida sonrisa de Yui la obligó a forzar una igual para ella, a pesar de que sabía que no era posible que no notara la falsedad detrás de su rostro. 

Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, Hanae entró por su cuenta, manteniendo esa falsa sonrisa hasta que las puertas se cerraron. 

_「Mientras tus lágrimas distorsionan la ciudad」_

—No llores, Hanae, no te atrevas... —murmuró para sí misma mientras salía del hospital, a las ocho y media de la noche, en el ocupado distrito de Tokio en que vivían. Mientras caminaba entre las personas que iban con prisa, cansados y anhelando volver a casa, no pudo evitar comenzar a derramar sus lágrimas. 

_「El ruido será muy amable para ti」_

Negando con la cabeza, avanzó sin prisas entre las calles de la ciudad. Al pasar frente a la entrada de la escuela nocturna a la que asistía, su corazón se encogió. Recordando el comienzo de la situación que la llevó a estar tan mal.

_「Sabía que el día del adiós estaba cerca」_

_—¿Hanahaki? —preguntaba la chica que estaba junto a él en la azotea de la escuela, mientras el albino tiraba las flores que había expulsado al suelo._

_—Si, es una mierda —dijo él, fallando al reprimir un ataque de tos y, por ende, expulsando rosas ensangrentadas—. Y bueno, moriré en un par de meses por estas cosas... Genial._

_「A pesar de saberlo, ¿por qué es tan difícil de aguantar?」_

_—¡No digas eso!_ _—le reprochaba Hanae, Subaru solo rodó los ojos antes de desviar su mirada al cielo nocturno sobre ellos_ _—. ...Hay solución, ¿sabes?_

_—No me interesa_ _—respondió simplemente, llevando una mano a su pecho por un instante_ _—. ...Prefiero morir, que olvidarme de este sentimiento. Es lo único en mi que no quiero que esté destruido._

_—Subaru..._ _—el mencionado volteo a verla, con una expresión tranquila en el rostro; sus ojos que brillaban expresando la frustración oculta en su interior le hicieron sentir culpa._

_「De verdad me amaste, ¿no es así?」_

_—No tienes que preocuparte por esto, de verdad_ _—repitió por enésima vez, mientras Hanae solo podía continuar insistiendo._

_—Somos amigos, Subaru_ _—le reiteró._

_—Y te lo agradezco, supongo._ _  
_

_—_ _Puedes confiar en mi... ¿Quién es? ¿De quién estás enamorado?_

_—De alguien que no me corresponde, niña genio._

_「Ni siquiera reconociste que me amabas, me siento mal」_

_—Subaru, hablo en serio... ¿Quién es? Podemos hablar con ella y, no lo sé, hacer algo para que se enamore de ti..._ _—el vampiro rió de la sugerencia realizada por su llamada amiga, quien solo frunció el ceño con tristeza._

_—Ya sé lo que piensa ella de mi, así que da igual_ _—se cubrió la boca para toser una vez más, y cuando expulsó la rosa blanca manchada de rojo, la alzó en el aire para observarla con claridad a la luz de la luna_ _—. ...Ella nunca me querrá, así que su nombre da igual._

_「Fingía ser fuerte pero mi corazón fue fácil de leer」_

_—Oye, patineta_ _—habló el trillizo pelirrojo, Hanae volteó a verlo, eran los primeros en llegar a la limusina para volver a casa_ _—, ¿estás llorando?_

_—No_ _—dijo la chica, fingiendo que no entendía el porqué del comentario del vampiro._

_—No deberías estar sorprendida por esto, tu lo dejaste en la friendzone_ _—rió, Hanae rodó los ojos y miró por la ventana. De pronto el ambiente en que estaban se tensó, y el tono con el que Ayato habló a continuación hizo que sintiera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo_ _—. No lo parece, pero es mi hermano y me avergüenza que alguien relacionado a mi esté muriendo por algo tan estúpido como eso, y además..._

_—¿Además...?_ _  
_

_—Si de verdad muere, no llores y cubre tu espalda, patineta._

_「Mi voz quebrada apenas suena en un "¡Te amo!"」_

_—Debí decirlo... debí decirlo..._ —repetía en su mente mientras aseguraba a una pareja de ancianos que la detuvieron en la calle que todo andaba bien y que no necesitaba ayuda para volver a casa _—. Te amo... ¿te habrías salvado si lo decía?_

Siguió caminando sin un rumbo durante un tiempo, y entre tanto, no pudo evitar derramar lágrima tras lágrima. Sin soportar más, a pesar de que ya estaba llorando, corrió en dirección a la mansión: quería desahogarse en su habitación.

_「Estar herido es doloroso ¿no? Pero puede fortalecerte.」_

・・・

_「Antes de que el atardecer se vuelva noche_   
_Dejaré atrás la tristeza de hoy  
_

_Está bien tomar el camino un poco más largo_

_Tal vez mañana puedan pasar cosas buenas」_

・・・

_「Al mirar atrás soledad puedo sentir」_

—Así que... ya son dos meses —murmura mientras observa el escritorio vacío del difunto Sakamaki, sobre el cual había un florero vacío. Al tener la vista clavada en ese lugar, su mente no pudo evitar imaginar al chico sentado ahí, con su cara de pocos amigos tan típica de él.

_「Debería mirar solamente hacia el frente」  
_

—Hanae-chan —volteó al escuchar su nombre, una tímida Yui se presentaba frente a ella—. Algunas chicas de la clase de cocina y yo veremos una película en nuestro salón, ¿quieres venir?

_「En algún momento, mis huellas desaparecerán  
Pero la sombra de mi arrepentimiento nunca se irá」 _

Hanae se sintió mal por ella. Desde que Subaru falleció, la rubia se había concentrado en intentar hacer que se sintiera mejor. Aunque eran cercanas por su situación, lo cierto era que no estaban ni cerca ni lejos de ser mejores amigas. Estaban en ese punto intermedio, en el limbo, entre ser todo y ser nada; _**tal como estaban ella y Subaru, mientras éste seguía vivo.**_

—De acuerdo —se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón con Yui, reuniéndose con las otras chicas que ésta había mencionado. Mientras avanzaba con ellas, no pudo evitar dar un último vistazo al pupitre de Subaru. _ **  
**_

_「Esa vieja película francesa que vi alguna vez」_

—Oh... qué triste... cursi... —eran algunas cosas que comentaban entre si el pequeño grupo de chicas que proyectaban una película en el vacío salón de clases. Una película dramática, de alguna forma, pero que no llegaba a lastimar en lo más mínimo a la chica con corazón teñido de negro por el luto, por la muerte de su amigo.

Veía la película y comía algo de las palomitas que tenían para compartir, luchando entre _llorar_ o _no_ hacerlo, ante las angustiosas situaciones que vivía la protagonista.

_「Esto fue lo que dijeron durante una escena:  
Justo cuando el sol se oculte, dejará detrás de si una bella luz verde」  
_

—Ah, mira eso, un rayo verde... —señaló una de las chicas, a la vez que otra fruncía el ceño.

—¿Alguien sabe el nombre de esta película? —las chicas negaron, pues simplemente habían encontrado esa película en el repertorio de la biblioteca de la escuela en una caja sin nombre: la pusieron por curiosidad.

—Creo que no... ¿no decía el título al inicio? —pregunta Hanae, pero la chica a su lado se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé, no podía leerlo, está en francés... 

—Subtitular todo menos el título, vamos bien Ryotei... —criticó una de las chicas, una vez que la película finalizó.

_「Si logras verla, podrás ser feliz」_

—Pero, ¿por qué querías saberlo? —preguntó Yui, apagando el proyector del salón.

—Eso no es lo que significa el rayo verde según he leído, eso es todo... —se quejó la que había preguntado, provocando curiosidad en Hanae.

—Y... ¿qué significa? —la chica le respondió rápidamente, mientras salían del salón con la película en mano para devolverla a su lugar.

—"Si logras ver el destello verde del atardecer, _tus propios pensamientos y los de otros se revelan_ como por arte de magia" algo así es lo que decía el libro...

_「Eso suena bien, nos vemos, ¡Te extraño!」  
_

—Interesante —dijo Hanae, pensando en ello con curiosidad. ¿Sería real o sería un simple cuento de hadas?

—Hey... ¿Quieren que lo comprobemos? —sugirió una de las chicas mayores que estaban en el grupo, llamando la atención de las demás.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver el atardecer mañana? —la chica mayor asintió.

—Si, será divertido, ¿qué opinan?

—No puedo ir, lo siento...

Una a una, fueron descartando la idea de ir al día siguiente, pero prometieron ir la semana entrante. 

Y Hanae, Hanae tenía otra idea.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir yendo ya... —dijo Hanae—. Tengo que hacer algo antes de ir a casa, así que tardaré. No me esperes, Yui-chan.

—De acuerdo...

No muy convencida, Yui se alejó con el pequeño grupo a devolver la película, mientras Hanae caminaba en dirección contraria a ellas, para ir a esconderse en un rincón de una de las aulas de informática con la excusa de que tenía un trabajo que terminar antes del final de la jornada laboral, perdiendo así bastante tiempo.

El tiempo suficiente para que estuviera segura de que todos se habían ido sin ella a la mansión. Debían de estar vigilándola con algún familiar, pero no es que fuera a hacer algo ilegal en ese momento. Simplemente salió del aula y posteriormente de la escuela, con un solo pensamiento en mente: ver el rayo de luz verde al día siguiente, y aclarar su nublada mente, arreglar las cosas consigo misma... Y quizás, en su mente, con Subaru. 

Subaru... Seguramente le habría dicho que era una tontería falsa y que dejara de creer cuentos de humanos, eso suena a algo que él diría. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, recordando cuando caminaban a la mansión, aunque luego de llegar a algún lugar donde no hubiese tanta gente, él los transportaría directamente a la entrada, algo típico, al menos de cuando se iban sin ellos.

—Si... quizás debería dejar de creer estas cosas.

Sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar.

_「Es doloroso, solamente quiero verte, y hacia el cielo volteé」  
_

_・・・_

_「Antes de que el atardecer se vuelva noche  
_

_Recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió hoy_

_Elijo solo aquello que mañana tendré en mente  
_

_Caminaré más lento de vuelta a casa」_

_・・・_

—Bueno... aquí voy —escabulléndose por la puerta de la mansión, más temprano de lo habitual, Hanae comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad, llevaba su uniforme y sus cosas de la escuela para ir en cuanto terminara de ver lo que quería. En su camino, se encontró a una chica de secundaria sentada en una banca que había cerca del parque, llorando mientras veía su celular. Posiblemente, alguien la cortó. Pero esa _mirada desconsolada, con sentimientos mezclados de tal forma que no puedes reconocerlos aunque los sientas,_ le recordaba demasiado a sí misma, el día de la muerte de Subaru.

Y al mismo tiempo, sentía que la había visto en otro lado.

_「Derramar muchas lágrimas puede desinfectar tu corazón  
_ _Pueden limpiar el virus del amor que solo te causa dolor」_

Tomando el poco dinero que tenía, recargó la vieja tarjeta para el metro que hace mucho tiempo no usaba y entró en la estación que necesitaba para llegar a su destino: la playa. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, por lo que había bastante gente, así que batalló un poco para subir al metro, pero una vez lo logró, se sostuvo de donde pudo mientras veía por la ventana.

Con el pasar del tiempo el vagón se iba vaciando, pues la mayoría de las personas suele bajar en las estaciones que quedan antes de la más cercana a la playa. Pero la gente subía también, entre esa gente, Hanae pudo notar a un chico triste, que lloraba en el hombro de una chica aparentemente mayor. La curiosidad de Hanae la hizo realizar un esfuerzo para escuchar un poco de su conversación.

—...no tienes que preocuparte por eso, hay muchos peces en el mar...

—P-pero... Nana-nee...

—Todo estará bien, no es como si tuvieras hanahaki, así que todo estará bien...

Hanahaki, tal como el de Subaru. 

El chico que lloraba en el metro seguramente fue rechazado por alguien, pero no quería lo suficiente a ese alguien como para vomitar flores por su culpa.

Bueno, suele pasar.

_「Por cada vez que seas rechazado, podrás conocer a alguien más」_

Hanae, escuchando los sollozos del chico, que era lo único que rompía el perpetuo silencio del vagón del metro, bajó una vez que las puertas se abrieron en la estación. Se mantuvo de pie observando la salida durante unos segundos, el metro se había ido. 

Respiró profundo y, tomando nota mental de la hora que marcaba el reloj de la estación, comenzó a caminar una vez más con destino a la playa, teniendo una curiosa sensación de temor en su pecho, mientras su corazón latía con rapidez.

No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, pero se preguntaba qué pensaría Subaru si la viera ahora, escapando de la mansión para ver el atardecer en una playa, para ver si lo que se decía de la luz verde era real.

_—¿No te cansas de ser idiota? Meh, no es mi problema. ...¿Porqué vengo? ¡No es tu problema tampoco! ...Cuando te lleve de regreso ya sabes lo que te espera..._

Algo como eso, quizás, pero a final de cuentas, estaría ahí, compartiendo con ella. No por nada el albino le concedió el derecho de llamarlo "amigo", ellos eran cercanos.

Ellos... eran cercanos.

_「Pero no te dejes vencer por esa ansiedad, solo vuélvete más fuerte」_

Cercanos, cercanos, como buenos amigos. Así era como ella lo sentía. Mientras se acercaba a las escaleras de la calle para llegar a la arena de la playa, pensó que era curioso. Aunque Subaru fuera un vampiro, uno de los que más solía beber de su sangre, ella lo veía como un buen amigo de alguna manera; mientras que con Yui, la chica con quien comenzó a compartir y a protegerse mutuamente en su "situación especial", no podía llegar a ello.

Yui hablaba con ella, compartía tiempo con ella, y siempre que podía, estaba con ella.

Subaru hablaba con ella, compartía tiempo con ella, estaba con ella, y bebía sangre de ella.

Terminando su recorrido por la escalera, Hanae no pudo evitar que su mente vagara ante esta comparación entre la relación que lleva (y llevaba) con sus dos _amigos_.

・・・

_「Antes de que el atardecer se vuelva noche  
Dejaré atrás la tristeza de hoy_

_Está bien tomar el camino un poco más largo_

_**Tal vez mañana puedan pasar cosas buenas** 」_

_・・・_

_「Si puedo volverme un poco más fuerte」  
_

—Aquí estoy... —dijo Hanae, de pie cerca de la orilla del mar, algo ansiosa por la llegada de la luz verde.

Mientras su mirada estaba clavada en el horizonte, pensó en lo mucho que quisiera que Subaru estuviera ahí también. Quizás, quizás si así fuera, él habría al menos admitido sus sentimientos hacia ella, quizás así, podría haberlo convencido de que salvara su vida por lo menos.

Pero el hubiera no existe, y para Hanae, recordar eso era una _agonía lenta y agridulce_.

_「Si, entonces tal vez, tu también la podrás ver」_

Hanae se mantuvo atenta cuando el momento del atardecer se acercaba. Pero aún así su mente quiso divagar aún más.

De entre todas las personas, de todo el mundo... ¿Por qué él se habría enamorado de ella?

Ella, que siempre lo trataba como amigo, que siempre estaba con él cuando no estaba enfadado, siempre luchaba un poco antes de dejarse morder. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de ella, habiendo tantas personas en el mundo?

Sin irse muy lejos, se preguntó una cosa.

Si de todos Subaru siempre fue el único que la trataba más o menos como a una persona normal, _¿por qué ella no se había enamorado de él?_

_「Tu también podrás ver la felicidad」  
_

Subaru era muy extraño. Siempre se guardaría sus emociones para si mismo, todas excepto la ira y el desprecio que sentía hacia su propio ser. Siempre decía que odiaba a todos, incluyendo a sus hermanos y las dos chicas que viven con ellos, pero aún así era el primero en preguntar qué pasaba cuando alguien estaba mal. 

Subaru era todo un misterio.

Así como era un misterio para todos, por qué no quiso decir en voz alta el nombre de la persona que lo hizo enfermar de Hanahaki.

Hanae no era creyente como Yui, y siempre dudaba mucho que existiera un lugar al que ir después de la muerte; pero después de haber conocido vampiros, de saber que los demonios sí existen... Esa opinión de que al morir no hay nada más, cambió.

Deseó por Subaru, deseó que estuviese en un mejor lugar en el que no sintiera más dolor. Deseó que fuera feliz, que fuera capaz de nacer de nuevo, de tener una vida mejor... de ser feliz, de ser feliz como ella deseaba ser.

Su corazón se encogió, pensando en la vida que Subaru y ella podían haber llevado si tan solo hubiese correspondido a sus sentimientos.

¿Él habría llegado a proponerle matrimonio si eso hubiese pasado? ¿Tendrían hijos en algún futuro? ¿Quizás vivirían en un lugar diferente, lejos de la mansión? 

Hanae siempre creyó que Subaru era el más normal de todos, el que podría llevar una vida normal mucho más fácil que los demás. _El único del que alguien se podría enamorar._

El único...

Alguien...

_「Green Flash」_

Al observar el rayo de luz verde que se había presentado en el atardecer, ella se quedó inmóvil. Lágrima tras lágrima caía por sus mejillas mientras le sonreía con tristeza al horizonte, pues había comprobado aquello que se decía de la luz verde. 

Que si logras verlo, entonces tus pensamientos se revelarán, eso era lo que se decía: y era la verdad, y nada más que la verdad.

—Subaru... ...Subaru... —rompiéndose con un aire de desesperación, agachó su cabeza cuando los últimos rayos de sol desaparecieron bajo el horizonte, dejando a la luna reinar en su lugar hasta el próximo amanecer. Hanae juntó sus manos y las colocó sobre su corazón, sintiendo un fuerte dolor que atribuyó a darse cuenta de _su_ verdad—: ...Te amo, Subaru... ...perdóname... Subaru...

Hanae caminaba de regreso a la estación con los ojos irritados por el llanto, cuando sintió una leve sensación de sofoco y un cosquilleo atacar su garganta. Se detuvo y sostuvo su cuello con ambas manos por un momento, antes de toser y cubrir su boca como reflejo.

Se congeló en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba en su mano: _**una pequeña rosa amarilla ensangrentada.**_


End file.
